Thanagilo
Poison |weaknesses = Fire Dragon Ice |creator = Clairebear165}} Thanagilo (デッドリータロン, Deddorītaron) is a Bird Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter DX. Physiology Thanagilo is a Bird Wyvern. Like Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, and Great Wroggi, Thanagilo also resembles a theropod dinosaur. It's eyes are a deep crimson red, it's tongue is royal blue and the inside of it's mouth is icy blue. It's scales are forest green with a dark green underbelly. Long, quill-like barbs occupy Thanagilo's neck and it's back is lined with black, sharp spikes. Sharp lime feathers line Thanagilo's arms and legs. It's feet are anisodactyl, and it has three sharp talons on each hand. It's mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth used for gripping onto prey. Thanagilo's tail ends with more sharp barbs that can be used for attack or defense. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: When enraged, Thanagilo will start huffing steam and the feathers on the monster's arms and legs are puffed up. It's attacks become stronger and also speed increases. *Tired State: When tired, Thanagilo's attacks and speed will decrease and it will start drooling. It will fail to use it barb fling attack and will look for a monster carcass or hunt the herbivores in the area to recover stamina. Mounting You mount Thanagilo the same way with Great Jaggi Abilities The barbs on Thanagilo's tail are filled with poison. It can shoot these barbs at the hunter, much like Sergios can with it's scales. Habitat Thanagilo is usually found in hot and humid areas, like the Sunken Hollow and Misty Peaks, but it has been spotted in places like Ancestral Steppe and Primal Forest. It is sometimes found in the Everwood and, rarely, the Deserted Island. Ecology Video The hunter enters Area 4 of Misty Peaks. He/She is ambushed by 4 jaggi and is surrounded. The closet one leaps at the hunter. He/She dodges the attack only to be hit by another jaggi and lose his/her balance and fall on the ground. A Great Jaggi enters the area and looks at the hunter for a moment before howling. The jaggi close in on him/her. One leaps at the hunter but he/she rolls out of the way and gets back on his/her feet. A roar could be heard and grabs the Great Jaggi's attention. A Thanagilo stands on the roof of a ruined building. It suddenly lunges at the Great Jaggi and pins it to the ground. The jaggi instantly forget about the hunter and runs to help their pack leader. One tries to jump onto the Thanagilo but is swatted away by the monster's tail. The Thanagilo grabs the second with it's jaws and throws it at the third and forth. The Bird Wyvern then crushes the Great Jaggi's neck, killing it. The Thanagilo notices the hunter and carefully approaches him/her. The monster glares at him/her for a moment before roaring and the fight begins. Infomation Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Family: Bird Wyvern - Species: Thanagilo Ecological Niche Thanagilo is a skilled hunter that preys mainly on herbivores like Aptonoth, Kelbi, and Bullfango. Thanagilo hunts by either ambushing and using it's tail to poison it's prey, or chasing the herbivore, tiring it out, then killing it. Thanagilo also preys on smaller carnivores like jaggi and genprey. Thanagilo will hide from larger monsters such as Rathian, Rathalos, Mizutsune, and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Thanagilo prefers warm and moist climates rather than cold climates. Usually found in Misty Peaks, these bird wyverns unknowingly keep the herbivore population even. Thanagilo is preyed on larger monsters such as Glavenus, Deviljho, Zinogre, and Nargacuga. Behavior Thanagilo is an aggressive monster and will attack a hunter on sight. Attacks Low Rank *Bite Thanagilo will atempt to bite the hunter. *Tail Swipe Thanagilo will swipe at the hunter with it's tail. If hit, the hunter will get the poison aliment *Hip Check Thanagilo's hip-check is the same as Great Jaggi's. *Barb Throw If the hunter is out of Thanagilo's melee range, it will swing it's tail and fire poisoning barbs. If hit, the hunter will get the poison aliment. Rage Mode Only All attacks do more damage. High and G Rank only *Lunge Thanagilo will lunge at the hunter in a way similar to Velocidrome. *Tail Slam Thanagilo will slam it's tail into the ground, sending poisonous barbs flying in three directions. Rage Mode Only *Lunging Swipe Thanagilo will first do it's tail swipe attack before going into a lunge attack immediately after. Breakable Parts *Head (Scarred) *Tail (Severed) Equipment Carves Notes *Thanagilo's name is a combination of the Greek word "Thanásima," meaning "Deadly," and the Italian word "Artigilo," meaning "Talon." *Thanagilo doesn't have a pin attack, but it's subspecies does. **Thanagilo's subspecies is the Hypnosis Thanagilo Battle Theme Thanagilo's battle theme depends on the area it is fought in (Ex. Misty Peaks Battle Theme) Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern